The present invention relates to determining the wavelength of optical signals.
Determining the wavelength of optical signals is common object in optical applications. A description of the most common principles is given in EP-A-1099943 and the teaching thereof is incorporated herein by reference.
Accuracy and wide wavelength application range represent contravening requirements to wavemeters. Generally, wavemeters either provide high-accuracy over a limited wavelength range, such as absolute wavelength references (e.g. gas cells) as disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,843, or wavemeters show a wide applicable wavelength range with limited accuracy, such as EP-A-875743.